The present invention relates to evaporative elements and filters for use in humidifiers, evaporative coolers and the like. The invention specifically relates to evaporative elements that are adaptable to fit multiple sizes of humidifiers.
For many years, humidifiers have been manufactured and sold having replaceable evaporative elements, also known as filter cartridges. The purpose of the evaporative element, through which air may freely pass, is to spread water over a large surface area to promote evaporation of the water into the air when air is directed over and through the element. The evaporative element may also perform a subsidiary function of filtering the air and/or water. It is well recognized in the art that it is desirable to have an element, that has a large surface area. It is also well known to make the evaporative element from materials that promote capillary or wicking action to absorb and spread the water throughout the evaporative element. Coatings are known that aid water retention and distribution on non-porous surfaces. The evaporative element should be made of materials and with a configuration sufficient to maintain structural integrity of the evaporative element when it is subjected to prolonged use in water, heat and air flow circulation.
A large variety of humidifiers are marketed and sold, both commercially and to consumers, in a variety of shapes and sizes. Further, even after a particular model of humidifier is discontinued or modified, there is a market for replacement cartridges for that humidifier with owners of such units, who become frustrated if they are unable to find replacement cartridges when their humidifier is still in working condition. These factors combine to produce a large number of evaporative elements available for purchase, which retailers, such as hardware or home improvement stores, attempt to carry for the convenience of their customers. Retailers not only dedicate shelf space to this plethora of cartridges, but also generate a large number of SKUs, and the associated problems in inventory control, warehousing, shipping and distribution of the cartridges.
Further, the availability of so many different evaporative elements may be confusing to the consumer. Particular manufacturers often use cartridges of the same general shape, varying the dimensions only slightly. Recognizing the manufacturer""s name, the consumer may purchase a cartridge that is similar to that needed for his humidifier, but later find that it does not fit properly.
Other consumers may purchase a cartridge that is too large for their unit, then attempt to cut it to size using the old cartridge as a template. However, after normal aging and prolonged use in water, the evaporative elements may have swelled, begun to sag, or lost their original shape for other reasons. When the old cartridge is used as a template, the new one may not be cut to the correct size, and may not fit properly. Humidification efficiency may be lost if air is permitted to bypass the evaporative element without being exposed to the water thereon.
The need to reduce the number of evaporative elements available for humidifying appliances has resulted in universal cartridges that are adaptable to fit more than one humidifier. One such prior art device consists of a large cartridge made of materials that are cut to size by the consumer. Included with the cartridge is a sheet of paper with numerous lines indicating where the evaporative media is to be cut, to create a cartridge the correct size for the consumer""s humidifier. The consumer then must hold the paper in place without it moving while cutting the evaporative elements. If the paper shifts during cutting, the cartridge may be ruined or may result in an imprecise fit in the humidifier by allowing air to bypass the evaporative element altogether. In the alternative, the consumer may choose to use a time-consuming, multi-step process of cutting the paper, marking the evaporative element, then cutting it.
Thus there is a need in the art for evaporative elements for humidifiers that fit more than one model so as to reduce the number of replacement parts that retailers must distribute, and yet provide a convenient means to the consumer of adapting the evaporative element.
These and other objects are met or exceeded by the present invention which features an evaporative element that fits humidifiers of more than one size. Use of such an evaporative element allows retailers to stock fewer different cartridges, and makes it less likely that the consumer will purchase an evaporative element that will not fit his humidifier.
More specifically, the invention relates to an adaptable evaporative element for a humidifier or the like. A first embodiment is a cylindrical evaporative element with a folded portion, such that the size of the evaporative element is adaptable by varying the evaporative element between a folded and an unfolded configuration. Preferably, it includes a plurality of prefolded, stacked layers of a water retaining media and at least one layer of a prefolded, perforated, substantially rigid, malleable material. The rigid layer is juxtaposed to at least one of the layers of water retaining media for supporting the layers, and for holding the stacked layers in either a prefolded or an unfolded configuration. An adhesive means is used for bonding the layers of media together and for bonding the rigid material layer to the water retaining media layers to form a laminated evaporative element. The size of the evaporative element is conveniently adapted by opening the fold to fit a humidifier requiring a larger evaporative media.
In an alternate embodiment, the evaporative element has a slit extending sufficiently through the thickness of the evaporative element that the evaporative element is separable into two portions along the slit without the use of tools, such that the size of the evaporative element is adaptable by varying the evaporative element between a separated and an unseparated configuration. Preferably, the evaporative element includes a plurality of stacked, perforated, layers of substantially rigid material with a water retaining coating on the exterior of said substantially rigid material. An adhesive means bonds the layers together, forming a laminated evaporative element. A slit extends sufficiently through the thickness of the evaporative element that it is separable into two portions along the slit without the use of tools. The size of said evaporative element is adaptable by breaking off the separable portion to create an evaporative element of a size smaller than when purchased.
A third embodiment of the invention includes a guide attached to the evaporative element for cutting it to one of a plurality of cut configurations; such that the size of the evaporative element is adaptable by varying the evaporative element between an uncut and one of a plurality of cut configurations. Preferably, the evaporative element includes a plurality of stacked layers of cuttable, water retaining media. An adhesive means bonds the layers together, forming a laminated evaporative element. As purchased, a guide is attached to the evaporative element for cutting it to one of a plurality of cut configurations. Adhesion of the guide to the evaporative element allows cutting of the evaporative element in a single step, yet preventing the guide from slipping during the cutting process. The size of the evaporative element is thus adaptable by cutting the cutting guide and the evaporative element together to obtain one of the plurality of cut configurations.
Each of these embodiments yields an evaporative element for a humidifier that is most suitable as a replacement part. The resulting cartridges assist retailers in reducing the number of replacement cartridges that they must carry in stock in order to satisfy the needs of the consumers. This reduction also saves warehouse and shelf space, and limits the number of items and SKUs that must be tracked on inventories.
The cartridges of this invention are also convenient for the consumer. Use of the evaporative cartridges of the present invention permit adaptation of a cartridge to multiple sizes with little chance of error by cutting of a cartridge to the wrong size. The number of steps required to generate the appropriate size evaporative element is reduced, in some cases to a single step.
Accordingly, the objects of the invention have been well satisfied. These advantages and others will become more fully apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.